2010 Christmas Fic: Ryoma has been naughty
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Tezuka had something planned, but of course with Ryoma always falling asleep even Tezuka has to change his plans sometimes. [TezuRyo] Implied FujiEiji


******Loveless Paradox**: I've never done one before but I'm doing one now. A Christmas Fic!

Now if Tezuka and Ryoma aren't together in the anime or anything that means I _don't own Prince of Tennis_. Although I wish I did.

**AdieraFire: **Would you shut up and write this, it's already ten at night. You won't get this finished by tomorrow…

**Ryoma-bear: **Wtf! Change my name! And hurry up… *blush* I want to see what happens.

**Stoic-Captain 101: **(Tezuka) *blink* I'm not going to question this horrid name but please do start writing. I would like to see what happens to my *clears throat* Kohei.

******Loveless Paradox**: Alright, so please tell me what you think guys. _Review! _And I'm sorry if the characters are OOC. (Out of character)

* * *

_**First Holiday and Tezuka x Ryoma fic: Ryoma has been naughty;**_

Tezuka slowly opened his bedroom door and peaked in to see a head of emerald hair just above the covers of his bed. They had just celebrated Ryoma's 20th birthday and Ryoma had gone to bed as soon as the guests had left. Tezuka had given Ryoma half his gift and was waiting until everyone else was gone before giving him the rest. When he had looked back from saying good bye to Fuji he had realized that Ryoma had already gone to bed, so he waited until it was midnight to start his plan.

Leaning over the sleeping male he quickly tied his wrist to the headboard of their bed and grabbed the lube from his desk and placed it on the bedside table. Quickly stripping out of his clothing and leaving him in his boxers Tezuka began showering Ryoma in open mouth kisses. He let a little smirk play onto his face when he heard the little moans from the form beneath him and the smaller body began to wiggle as he came out of his sleepy daze. A quiet gasp was heard when Ryoma began fully aware of what was going on, only to be cut off when Tezuka covered his mouth with his own. When Ryoma tried to pull his hands down and around Tezuka's neck he realized they were attached to the headboard.

"Mitsu! What is this? Untie me!" Ryoma struggled against the ropes. Tezuka pulled the covers back to see that Ryoma was sleeping in his black silk boxers. Ryoma moaned into Tezuka's mouth when the brunette tried to devour him.

"You were on the naughty list Ryoma, I think you should be punished." Tezuka chuckled at the blank look he received from the male wiggling beneath him. A pregnant pause followed, because Ryoma was too busy thinking and then he scoffed.

"How many times have I said you hang out with Fuji too much these days Mitsu!" Ryoma was flustered because Tezuka looked as though he was seriously going to go through with it. Ryoma wasn't a virgin or anything, he'd given himself to Tezuka just the other day but when Tezuka got into his sadistic mood Ryoma normally couldn't walk the next day.

"Santa decided to come through the back door tonight." Tezuka was almost embarrassed he had said that. But over the years Ryoma had loosen him up and made him playful sometimes. He really loved Ryoma. Ryoma snorted and watched his lovers emotions through his brown eyes. He almost didn't notice Tezuka pulling off his boxers.

"That's got to be the dorkiest line ever, Mitsu." Ryoma leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the taller males lips. "But that's why I love you." Ryoma gasped as he felt Tezuka grasp his already standing proud cock. Moaning Ryoma arched his back so that his chest rubbing against Tezuka's. He always hated having the inability of using his hands to roam across Tezuka's handsome torso. "Mmm Mitsu…"

Grabbing the lube from the nightstand Tezuka covered his fingers with a generous amount before gently circling Ryoma's entrance. When Tezuka engulfed Ryoma's cock with warm heat from his mouth he slid two fingers inside. Ryoma gasped arching against Tezuka causing the other male to push against the others hips so that he didn't gag. Ryoma was shaking his head trying to clear it but then Tezuka added a third finger and brushed against his prostate. Crying out Ryoma wiggled his hips.

"Oh.. Please Mitsu, please! Now I can't take it!" Ryoma was practically sobbing by the time Tezuka got his boxers off. Uncapping the lube again, Tezuka poured some in his cupped palm and then closed the cap and tossed it behind him. Covering his hard cock with the lube Tezuka hissed at the feeling. He wouldn't last long, Ryoma was especially responsive tonight. Placing his cock at Ryoma's entrance, Tezuka slowly pushed inside before moaning.

"You're so tight." Tezuka snapped his hips forward and slammed in to the hilt. Ryoma tilted his head back and screamed, his legs circling Tezuka's waist. After their first night of sex Tezuka had realized the stubbornly quiet boy was a sexy screamer in bed. And he _loved _it. "God…I'll never get used to this." Tezuka groaned.

Ryoma lay panting as Tezuka let him adjust before pulling out and slamming back in. Ryoma let out a yelp which slowly melted into a mewl. Tightening his legs around Tezuka's waist Ryoma lifted his hips along with Tezuka's thrusts. Moaning Ryoma leaned up and opened his mouth, Tezuka moaned and leaned down covering his lovers mouth with his own. Their tongues danced their erotic dance and they pulled back only for air, only to go right back again. Tezuka reached up and untied Ryoma's wrists quickly before pulling out of the boy and flipping him on his stomach.

Slapping one of his ass cheeks he growled. "Hands and knees, I know you love it this way." When Ryoma complied Tezuka slammed his hips forward, Shuddering as he watched his cock slide in and out of Ryoma with erotic wet noises and skin to skin slapping noises.

"Oh! Fuck! Mitsu!" With his hands now released Ryoma balanced himself with his face in the pillows and one hand reaching for his erection. He gasped in surprise when he felt Tezuka lift Ryoma up and sit back only to impale Ryoma on his cock with his chest against the smaller males back. Ryoma threw his head back against Tezuka's shoulder and shouted.

"God! Mitsu! Yes! Harder!" Ryoma circled his fist around his own cock and started pumping it in time with Tezuka's thrusts. Tezuka moaned and circled Ryoma's own fist as they pumped Ryoma to his peak and over. With a shout of his lovers name Ryoma came all over his chest, as Ryoma's ass tightened threateningly around him Tezuka grunted and spilled himself inside Ryoma. With a moan he pulled out as Ryoma let out a whimper and they both fell to the bed.

With a content sigh Ryoma cuddled against Tezuka's side as the elder pulled the blanket over their cooling body. "Mitsu- I love you." Ryoma placed a small kiss to Tezuka's chest before resting his head against the brunettes shoulder. Smiling down at his lover Tezuka kissed Ryoma on the forehead and whispered.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, Ryo." Tezuka wrapped his arms around his lover and fell asleep. He'd have to brag to Fuji tomorrow, because Kikumaru wasn't sexing him up.

* * *

******Loveless Paradox**: I'm so sorry but I had to bring in a little Fuji x Eiji at the end. Their so cute together! Tezuka x Ryoma is my absolute pairing because I hate having Fuji with Tezuka. I mean I don't mind Fuji x Ryoma but I mean Tezuka… Tch~ He's for Ryoma—

**AdieraFire: **Would you shut up, I mean honestly stop talking their ears off…

******Loveless Paradox**: Oh sorry. Anyways, MERRY CHRISTMAS! (1:26am)

**Ryoma & Tezuka: **Merry Christmas…

**Ochibi-chan: **Can you review and tell me how I did? This is my first holiday fic. And Tezuka x Ryoma fic… I'm not very good at writing them even though their my favourite pairing. I think it's because they're very difficult personalities from my cheery self.

**Ryoma-bear: **Would you shut up?

**Stoic-Captain 101: **Hush Ryo. She also takes requests… _Review please.  
*How'd I do?* *smirk*_

******Loveless Paradox**: Tezuka! I didn't know you had it in you! If you liked this one, you may like my 2011 Christmas Fic; Ichigo x Ulquiorra: s/7671972/1/2011-Christmas-Fic-Christmas-Massage


End file.
